An Unexpected change
by bigbook29
Summary: An Unexpected Interference Has Many Changes, Just Like Platinum Appearing During Ragna's Fight Against Terumi, Which Changes The Way She Looks At Him...


Before you read this just know this is my first Lemon and I did this as a request. I couldn't even do this by myself I had help from a friend called

Element-OverLord, (it's funny he was the one that request it but that's besides the point)Check out his account for some good Naruto story's and this coming from someone that doesn't care of Naruto.

The 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi.

'What a piece of crap!' That's what Luna thought when she first entered the city.

She was here under orders from Jubei in order to find a man named Bang Shishigami and…talk to him. They were strange orders but Luna wasn't going to disobey them. However meet the man prove to be a bit difficult with them meeting crawling pile of shit that ate people, name Arakune. But after a very one-sided battle Luna and Sen prove victorious.

It wasn't till later as Luna continued her search where she meant Ragna the blood-edge, Or as Luna calls him Ragna the pedo-edge. Which ended with her eating a ton of food and leaving him with the check.

It was as Bang was leaping though buildings when he notices that a child seemed to be following him. As he stops he thinks to himself. 'I should just be on my way and maybe lose him in the crow but then the poor child would be lost and I Bang Shishigami cannot let that happen!' As he jumps down to ground level he leaves Luna's and Sena's sight.

"What the how can that old man move so fast?!" Luna said as she looked around trying to spot the loud ninja. "Luna I think we lost him." Sena says giving a disappointed sigh at the end. It was then Luna was about to curse up a storm till she heard a voice behind her. "I do believe it isn't wise for such a young child to follow someone around like this."

"Holy crap!" Luna shouted as she turned around and found the loud ninja standing right behind her.

"Tell me child, why are you following me, the great Bang Shishigami?" Asked Bang with seriousness.

"Finally! We had been searching for you..." Luna began before feeling sleepy and falling asleep as Bang caught her in panic.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT MY CHILD! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Screamed the Ninja of Ikaruga in panic before Platinum woke up, but there was something different about her...

"Please calm down Mr. Shishigami..." Said now Platinum in a more mature voice. "If you ask about the children, she's currently asleep. My name is Trinity Grassfillie and I was sent to tell you about your Nox Nyctores in your back."

"My Nox Nyctores?!" Bang was astonished, and even more as Trinity told him about the true nature of his master's prized nail. Eventually he ended up knowing about the true nature of Phoenix: Rejentou. "I see, thank you Miss Trinity."

"Good...now they're going to awake again soon..." And thus Trinity soul returned to Muchorin as Luna got her consciousness back, "What happened...?"

"Don't worry Miss Platinum, I was told about my Nox Nyctores, and thus I thank you!" Said Bang before going away in a cloud of smoke.

"Eh?! What happened...?! Bah, it doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to waste any more time with him then I'm OK." Luna said happily before getting serious. "Now what to do?" Luna frowned before seeing a VERY familiar albino in red clothes nearing the NOL base.

"AH, THERE HE IS! THE P***!" She screamed before following him to the base. "Luna I don't think it's a go idea to mess with him now, he seem pretty mad last time." Sena said with a nervous tone.

"All the more reason to follow him, besides I want to know why Master Jubei likes him so much?" Luna replies as she sees Ragna go up a large fleet of stairs.

As Luna follows up the stairs she finds that it leads to the highs point of Kagutsuchi. After several minutes of walking Luna said. "Oh my god, How much more is there of this crap!" Her tone was of compete annoyance.

"Wait Luna I think were at the top." Sena says as the reach a door way. As they opened the door they were greeted with the sight of Ragna getting throw across a platform by a black chain. It was easy to see though he was in a really bad conation.

On the other end of the chain stood a man…dressed like Michael Jackson, but in black with Green hair. "Come on little puppy. Show me the power of the Azure!" Hazama said as he removed his hat and opened his eyes. Showing spike green hair and his glowing yellow eyes.

"Terumi!" Ragna said as he broke the chain around his ankle with his sword. As he stands up he pulls his sword in front of him and says. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"Oh you're going to kill me? HAHAHAHA" Terumi stopped giving an insane laugh before continuing. "What's the matter little puppy? You mad? Well maybe we could-"Terumi however was interrupted as a giant white missile shaped like a cat was fired at him, it looked to be something straight out of a stupid anime.

As Terumi blocked the missile headed for him, with his black chains, he saw what looked to be a girl at least no older than thirteen. And speaking of anime the girl herself looked to be from one of those stupid magical girl ones.

"Hey you stupid green haired asshole! Step away from the idiot!" Luna shouted as she held her staff in her hands.

Terumi however was just confused as his eyes scanned Luna. 'These waves…Trinity? Yeah, it feels like Trinity but they also feel like…me?' His thoughts however were stopped as he heard the girl shouted at him again.

"Hey stop checking me out!? What are you a fucking pedophile!?" Luna shouted as she got ready to fire another cat missile at the man.

"Pedophile? Well I'll say that's the first time someone's called me that. Listen I don't know who you are and I don't care! So beat it you little bitch." Terumi said as he steps toward the beaten Ragna.

But Luna wouldn't have it. "BURN!" As she said that word, two more missiles flew from her staff straight to Terumi. But as it closed in on him black chains appear in front of him blocking the attack again.

"You know what? You're starting to piss me off! Ouroboros!" A black chain with a snake head flew from a green circle in front of Terumi and dive straight for Luna. Luna, thinking quickly, manages to get out of the way in time. Only for Terumi too appeared behind and deliver a hard kick to her side.

As Luna was sent flying she heard Ragna called out for here but due to the pain could barely stand up. Luna, slightly struggling, stands up from the attack and says. "You bastard, Luna's going to beat the crap out of you!" As she says this a bright light shine from her staff, it was a shade of dark blue and before Luna said. "Miracle Jeanne!" A white sphere then appeared around the tip of her staff. Causing Terumi's eyes to widen slightly.

'Miracle Jeanne? Didn't Trinity use to use...Whatever if it works the same as before then whatever spell she's cooking just got more-'Terumi thoughts however were interrupted as Luna had run up to her and tried to hit him with her staff, now the tip looking like a giant lion head He however just dodges back, slightly out of the way, before delivering a hard kick to her chin while shouting. "Serpents inferno rapture!" And as the kick landed giant black pillar was shot out from the ground, throwing Luna several feet in the air.

And as she falls down to the ground Terumi held his hands up and said. "Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent." Before he summons several circles that traps Luna before he throws his black chain again and pulls her to him. As Luna nears him he spins around slashing Luna around her body, giving a shout of. "Feels good huh?!" As he finish the last 'die' He held his arms back as three black snake shape energy was gathered behind him looking getting ready to finish her off.

'Sena I'm sorry.' Luna thought to herself trying to talk to Sena but he passed out already from the kick, with Luna herself barely keeping conscious. But right as Terumi was about to finish her off, She heard from behind. "Carnage Scissors!"

And in a blink of an eye, Luna was free from her shackles and felt a powerful arm wrap around her body. It was Ragna, still beaten and blooded, but still risked his life and saved her.

"L…Luna…you have…to get out of here." Ragna manages to say but it was easy to tell he was getting close to passing out.

"What?! What about you? Luna manages to say as Ragna slowly places Luna on the ground. As she said that she saw the black chains from earlier. And it they were heading straight for them. Ragna held his sword up and slashes at them as they came near him.

"Don't give a shit about me…Just Run!" Ragna says as he grabbed a chain that got to close with his free hand and slash it in half. "Run!"

Luna closes her eye and then said. "Don't…Don't die you asshole!" Luna then turned and ran as fast as she could, limping to the exit.

"Well it seems your little girlfriend is running away…oh well. I guess it's time we end this little puppy." Terumi said though he look slightly relive that the girl was running. 'Maybe she can find that worthless cat or maybe that doctor, what's her name…oh Rackula…Rackula…HA got to write that one down.' He didn't know why but…he felt terrible that he even hurt that girl. He even held back for her, something he doesn't do often.

"Screw that…I…I can still fight." Ragna says as he using his sword to keep himself up. "I swore to myself… that I'd…never give up I…I'm going…to fight…as a human…until the very end! UNTIL THE VERY END!"

"So Terumi, it's time to 'play.' Bring it on!" Ragna yelled lifting the sword up getting ready to fight with his last breath.

"OROROBUS! Picked a great time for you to grow a pair, didn't you?!" Terumi shouted as his chains attacked Ragna slashing him several times. "So YOU'RE gonna play with me, huh? I don't think you understand how this shit works!" Ragna's grunts of pain could be heard as well as the slashes at him.

"Die-die-DIE!" Terumi screamed as he slashed Ragna's body listing him grunt in pain. "Yeah that's it! Go ahead and beg for mercy! Fat lot of good it's gonna get ya, but I do love to hear you scream!"

"Just…shut the hell…up…GAAAH…you bastard! GAH!" Ragna says though the pain of being slashed at by chains.

That was the last thing Luna heard as she made it inside and passed out.

"WAAAAH! RAGNA! SENA!" Luna cried upon waking up, but she noticed that she was in a chinese building with bandages in some parts of her body and a certain ninja near her.

"Miss Platinum! Thank goodness you woke up!" Cried Bang in joy while Platinum looked at him confused.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in Orient Town's Clinic Hospital," Said another voice as a dark skinned girl entered the room. "I'm Linhua by the way, the one who fix you up."

"T-thanks...so how did I got here?" Asked Luna curiously.

"I'll take it from here, Miss Linhua." Bang interrupted. "After I went to the NOL headquarters to search for any information of my master's son, instead I found Ragna the Bloodedge defeating a green haired man-"

'So Ragna defeated the mickael jackson freak' She thought.

"-Then I noticed your unconscious form and, fearing the worst, I went to attack Ragna the Bloodedge, but he told me that it was all that fiend Terumi's fault and so I carried you away to heal while he went to save his fallen friend." Bang finished.

"So...where is he now?" Luna asked wondering where Ragna could be in.

"Oh, Ragna-san went to Ikaruga for, according to him, something he had to find there." Linhua said as she remembered the conversation she heard between Ragna and Kokonoe.

"AH! So Ikaruga, huh? What a coincidence!" Grinned Bang, "After all I'm going there as well to look for the young master! Maybe our paths will cross again..."

"Hey, Screaming Ninja," Luna said catching his attention, "I'm going as well, I...need to...thank him for saving my life..." She finished shyly.

"All right my pupil, as soon as you recover I'll escort you to Ikaruga." Bang promised.

And soon Bang did complete his promise when Platinum recovered, and they went to Ikaruga before they separated with Bang going after a clue of his young master while Luna went to search for Ragna.

It took a bit of Time but Luna was able to get dress and get a new cloak before leaving and with a couple of hours find some information about Ragna.

"I sure hope that lady was right about this." Luna said as she remember the resident employ that said he ran this way after not paying, it was the dead of night, the last thing they needed was to get lost. "Well…who knows Luna…maybe we'll catch a break." Sena said taking small pauses like he was having troubling breathing.

But as they entered the woods they saw a make-shift Camp with the grim reaper poking a fire with a stick.

"There he is! I finally found him and he looks…okay…good." Luna said giving a sigh of relief. "Sena I think you should rest. This is something I have to talk to Ragna alone."

"Don't worry…I'm fine…honest." Sena said…but he sounded to be…weak.

"Sena…Lesson…please." To say that Sena was shocked was an understatement. asking nicely and quietly, maybe he should go to sleep. For all he knows he could be imaging it all. "I…I need you to please rest…okay."

With Sena asleep Luna moved forward to wear Ragna could see her. And as Ragna's eyes met Luna he says.

"Oh Great, it's you. What do you want? I don't have any money so don't go thinking I'll buy you some lunch or something." It was easy to tell he didn't want any to do with her. As he looked at her more he felt that the other one, Sena, was asleep.

"Shut up you stupid Pedo! I have something I need you to do!" Luna said as she hit's Ragna on his head with her staff.

"OW! Okay-okay what you want?!" Ragna said as he raised his hands in defense. 'First Tao runs off to some food contests and now these…this little brat want to mess with me even more. All I need is Jin to show up and it'll be the best day ever.' Ragna thought as he rubbed his head from where Luna hit him.

Luna face becomes a deep shade of red as she looks down before saying. "Do-Don't laugh okay." This of course confuses Ragna as he thinks to himself. 'Laugh? Why would I laugh?'

"I…I…I want you…to…kiss me." Luna said giving a very out of character stutter as she took off her cloak showing her magical girl outfit.

Ragna though just looked at Luna before saying. "What?" In a confuse tone. "You've got to be kidding me?! After all that Pedo shit you call me you got the nerve to asked me that!" His confusion changing to anger.

"Listen you stupid Lolicon idiot! This is a chance of a lifetime for you!" Luna said getting real annoyed with Ragna.

"And I told you I'm not some god damned pedophile; I don't even know how you got that in that little thing you call a brain!" Ragna shouted clearly getting pissed off with the girl.

"Because you are that's why!" Luna shouted back as she stepped closer to Ragna.

"That's got to be the dumbness excess I've ever heard in my life!" Ragna said as he stepped closer as well.

"Well maybe it's so dumb because YOU'RE so dumb!" Luna shouts as she took another step closer, leaving very little room between her and Ragna as he closed the distance and shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Honestly, do you live to piss me off or something!? I bet if I was some pedo you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what kiss you?! How about the fact I don't want to kiss you thought of that!"

"Oh please! Luna can see how you're checking her out! You just want to stick that…THING straight inside Luna! Don't you?!"

Ragna's face goes red as he gets what she said. "Oh for the love a- Listen if anyone here is a pervert it's you! Your the one asking me to kiss you! Seriously what the hell?!"

"Listen you stupid pedo-"

"For the last time I'M NOT A PEDOPHIL-"

Ragna was interrupted as Luna grabbed him by the collar a gave him a tough kiss as she puled away she said. "Just shut up and love me." before going she continue to kiss him, though hesitantly Ragna pulled her closer deping the kiss .

As they made out Luna pulled Ragna closer to her by the collar as Ragna picks her leg up as he slowly moves his hand up and down it.

It became more instance as their tongues battled for dominants. Ragna takes off his red coat, letting it slid to the ground and Luna kicks off her ankle boots. As the battle of the tongues continues Luna pushes Ragna to the ground causing him to stop as he said. "Hey what the hell are you-"But stops as he sees Luna was slowly removing her panties. Ragna could feel his throat become dry as his dick grew hard.

As Luna looked at him, seeing he was blushing, she gave a smirk as she kicked her panties away and sitting on his thighs as her legs were spread out letting Ragna see her pussy.

As they both sit there taking deep breathes Ragna then a moves to a sit up position and says. "Jeez your such a hand full." As he said this Luna unzipped his pants and revealed his dick to her. As Luna stares at Ragna's dick her face grew red. 'Oh god…Can I put that inside me!? Well mayb-'Luna's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a shiver goes through her body.

As she looks down she found it was Ragna doing as he had his hand on her thigh with his thumb on the outside of her pussy. As he slowly rubbed it again, causing Luna to let out a loud moan, Ragna says. "What's a matter can't handle it?"

Luna though gives him an anger look, before moves to kiss him.

As she was was battle Ragna's tongue again she grabs his dick in her hand and begins to give him a handjob as he starts to push his fingers in her making Luna letting out a gasp. 'Damn this…pedo and his…stupid…big…dick.' Luna thought as her increase her speed, stocking Ragna's dick as fast as she could. As Luna does this Ragna moans as he jerks his hips to Luna rhythms and pushed his finger harder and faster in her.

Luna then gasps as she felt him entered another finger inside her.

Luna then places both her feet around Ragna's dick, she started to jerk him. As Luna jerks him

Luna sticks her tongue out and lick Ragna's dick as if it was an ice cream cone. As Luna licks more and more she moves her fingers down under her skirt and into her pussy, as she fingers herself Ragna places his hands on top of her head.

As Luna pulls his cock out of her mouth she spins her tongue around the head of his dick several times before shaving it back in, sucking it in as deep as she could.

"Holy shit! How…the fuck…do you know how…to do this so…well!?" Ragna manages to get out as Luna pulls his dick out again and says. "Cause Luna this just that awesome, Bitch!" Before shoving it back her in her Mouth.

As the pleasure builds too much, Ragna cum's straight in Luna's mouth causing her to shallow as much as she can before having a coughing fit. "*cough* *cough* Damn it you stupid pedo *cough* next time warn me!" Luna says as Ragna pats her back. Luna gets up and continues. "Damn that tasted weird! Stupid idiot!"

As Luna sits across from Ragna she looks back at him as he that's off his shirt revealing his chest and abs. She then stood up and walk towards him.

See his dick become hard again Luna place her foot on top of it. Causing Ragna to let out a moan. "So, how does the little perv like Luna's foot, huh?" Luna grinned as she was manstrubating Ragna's tool with her foot, and she enjoyed how embarrassed the grim reaper was.

"S-shut up, you little rasca-al! T-this ain't n-nothing-ugh!" Flinched the albino feeling his p*** being massaged by the loli's foot, and eventually he couldn't handle the pressure. "G-god damn it, here i-!"

"He he he he, please c**~" Luna mockingly taunted as Ragna let his cum roam free and cover her foot and legs. "Eww, now you covered Luna's foot, you perv!" She shouts as she shook her foot clean of Ragna's cum.

This made her face completely red but as she looked away Ragna stood up and walked to her picking her up causing her to shout in protest. "He-Hey, what the hell are you doing you stupid pedo!?" He places her on his shoulders with her legs around his head with her still yelling at him. "S-stop you pedophile what the hell are y-ouu~" Luna stopped what she was saying as she felt Ragna tongue circle on the outside of her pussy before driving in it picking up as much speed as possible. "OH GOD! Luna's gonna~AWW" Luna finish as she 'released' on Ragna's face.

"~~OH Luna likessss~~" Luna said as she was placed on the ground, her legs feeling like jello making her stay on hands and knees trying to catch her breath.

And as Luna was on the ground Ragna wiped his mouth from Luna's...'juices'. "Ugh and you said I tasted weird you-" Ragna stops as he see's Luna, with her bear ass out and wanting to be fucked.

"Ahh!" Moaned Luna as she felt Ragna's dick rubbed in between her ass, before plunging it straight in much to her shock. As the shaft inside her adapted to her hole, the brief pain turned into pleasure as Ragna began to pound at Luna's ass, taking the skirt competently off while doing so.

"Damn, so tight!" Ragna grunted as he continued to pound in the girl as deep as he could. Luna had a fuck-silly look on her face and moaned in pleasure.

"Shuuuuuuu...upppp...yooooooooooouuuuuuuoooaaaaaaaaa~~?!" Luna tried to talk but couldn't say anything straight upon feeling her ass going numb as Ragna's penis was pulsating, showing that he was gonna cum soon.

"S-shit! Here I come!" Finished Ragna as he cummed in her ass, and the white liquid flood inside her anus before Ragna pulls his penis out and the liquid fells from her ass.  
As Luna was recovering from the surprise anal she turns around to her back and shouts. "Stupid Idiot! Why you did that?!"

Ragna though didn't listen to her as he stared at her pussy causing his dick to grow hard again. Luna seeing this let's a smile grow on her face as she sread her legs and said. "Well...Let's fuck already!"

N.O.L HQ in Ikuruga

"Finally after a couple of days I got it! That girl was mine and the bitch in glasses daughter!" Hazama shouted as he found some information on the girl he fought in Kagutsuchi. "Wow...a daughter" Hazama says as he relax in his chair. "hmm you know what...maybe I should stop being evil...Maybe I shouldn't hurt people anymore...maybe I should be...kind-" He was interrupted though as the phone on his desk ring.

Picking it up and answering it he says. " Hello, Captain Hazama of the N.O.L specking how may I help you?"

"Terumi!"

"Rags? What the hell you doing calling me? If your trying to prank call me you should real-"

"I fuck your daughter."

The phone then drop to a dial tone showing Ragna hang up on him.

As Hazama sat in his desk still holding the phone, he slowly places it back on the machine before standing up and walking out of the office.

Ikaruga news station

"This just in! There has be a massacre in the N.O.L HQ witness saying that he was done by a green haired man who kept on yelling. and we quote 'Damn it you puppy piece of shit!'

The Lolicon HQ

We see our three favorite Loli sitting down two of which drinking Tea with one chow on some food.

"So...how was that dog like?" Rachel mock-asked while trying to keep a straight face, but here was a twitch in her eyebrow as she looked at a satisfied Platinum, because she had done it with her not-so secret crush, Ragna the Bloodedge.

"I agree as well, little girl..." Said Saya, the Imperator Librarius herself, as she had the same expression as Rachel because not only that girl did have a relationship with her brother, BUT Hazama went into a rampage that cost many NOL soldiers life AND gave her a LOT of paperwork...

"Why you ask? Are you...JEALOUS~?" Grinned Luna as she saw both girls blush and try to deny that just for her to laugh, "Don't worry, if you want I can share him with you~"

"W-WHAAAAAAAT?!" Rachel, Saya and even Gii and Nago screamed in shock.

"If you ask, while Ragna's VERY good, I think he needs sometime to adapt to our...relationship and you MAY can be able to help..." Luna sighed as Gii and Nago tried to find a way to negate that, just to be knocked out by Rachel, who like Saya was contemplating the idea...

"Fine we will agree to this." Saya and Rachel both said. Causing Luna smile to grow. "Oh yeah! Watch out Ragna-The-Pedoedge! Here we come!"


End file.
